A liquid crystal display panel typically includes an array substrate, a color film substrate, liquid crystal and a packaging material. In recent years, in order to reduce the box aligning accuracy, get adapted to the curved surface and reduce the number of masking times, people gradually choose to arrange a color filter layer on an array substrate (i.e., Color Filter On Array, COA), which can reduce the box aligning accuracy.
For a product in which a color filter layer is arranged on an array substrate and a Vertical Alignment (VA) is adopted, a common electrode is usually arranged on a counter substrate opposed to the array substrate, that is, the counter substrate sequentially includes a base substrate, a frame light shielding layer arranged on the base substrate, and an entire common electrode layer arranged on the frame light shielding layer, where the frame light shielding layer includes a frame light shielding pattern for shielding a frame. A display panel enables the array substrate to provide an electrical signal to the common electrode layer on the counter substrate using a gold ball arranged on the frame, and a spacer is arranged on the array substrate. However, for the display panel with such a structure, the frame light shielding pattern and the spacer are formed using a mask process twice, resulting in that the fabricating of the frame light shielding pattern and the spacer is more complicated.